125027-hello-and-goodbye-for-now
Content ---- There's a whole hell of a lot more weight on a DPS's shoulders in this game than any other game. Makes me wonder if you've even played into the dungeons. | |} ---- ---- ---- It means he played all those characters to level 12 (or less) and never made it beyond Algoroc/Celestion. And on that he based his entire critique of the game. | |} ---- Just proto games level 10 one, yes i was lucky once. It went so fast i can't really comment on that sorry. What i don't like is that having a dps bring a dps meter mentality.... i just hate that i got to Illium after completing Deradune or Ellevar ...omg Ellevar gets boring so soon in comparrison to Deradune I'll continue to the next zone with one of my char for the last days remaining on my sub nice one, and wrong btw | |} ---- ---- I agree somewhat. The architecture just doesn't struck me as something futuristic. And I find that there's a lack of variety in Eldan architecture. There should be some ancient city where Eldan actually lived. Would be interesting to see how their houses actually looked like. All we've seen so far are green/purple labs that all look same :) | |} ---- ---- 1. Don't know how it could have gone too fast for you to comment on it. Still have to sit and wait for the proto guy to talk, people to gather, and then do the actual fight /shrug. 2. If you don't like DPS, then don't DPS. There's tanks and heals too. I'm a dps'er, I don't have a damage meter. But then again, I don't do a lot of group content where I need to be useful DPS wise :P 3. I agree, Ellevar is a bit boring compared to Deradune :P 4. Good. 5. Only thing Tex got wrong was the region you got to. | |} ---- Thx, i'll try that, one of my char is 18 i think, i might get the chance in time For all the others, i do like many parts of this game but it just look like it started as old inside in my eyes, that's why i'm leaving for now, it is not for ME only :) | |} ---- Make sure you bring interrupts. If you are DPS and all you are doing is damage, then you're doing it wrong :) | |} ---- ---- Been a while since I played Rift, do they still have the "support" role? | |} ---- Yes they do. They have four, with the Holy trinity and support. | |} ---- Did they live on Nexus, i don't think so? Nexus was more an laboratory from what i get from the story. | |} ---- ---- Naaa gw2 has also nice thins but it is COMPLETELY BORING, i tried to play it for quite a long time here and then, but if feel totally not compelled to be anywhere engaged in the game story, the game engine is gw1+pixel shaders, and i hate their business attitude. Seriously guys i only hope this game will get better and get out of the mud, it doesn't deserve what so far has got, i can see the devs put their love in it, it is a shame it has fallen into oblivion so soon after the launch. | |} ---- So you haven't played enough to make even have the statements you did. How would you know anything about the 20 man content if your highest character is only 18? You're trolling and not very successfully I might add. | |} ---- ---- i'm sorry pal, i'm altholic, wanted to try all the classes, didn't make in time to go further, i've read online tho, consulted the wiki, watched videos and such :) I hope i'll have time to resub later this summer | |} ---- It's totally cool to be an altholic. Not so cool to tear down content you haven't tried and many of us think is the best part of the game. | |} ---- ---- Saying "I think playing soccer is REALLY boring and should be changed" when you've never played it is not insulting, but it is useless and antagonistic. He did say that DPS is boring without trying DPS in the place where DPS matters, and he did say to take out 20 man instances without even knowing much about them. | |} ---- I stopped there. How to give an opinion on a game by having made only the first region of the game? | |} ---- Then... disregard his opinion? I'm seeing a lot of defensiveness in this thread though. | |} ---- Or you can disregard mine? I assume that OP was expecting people to respond with their own opinions when he put this here on the forum rather than just sending an email to Carbine. | |} ---- No, but he did come here with what people thought was ill-informed commentary, so people are calling it what they think it is and giving their own feedback. Imagine not having even seen soccer, except when you played at day care with your friends, then walking into a website full of Champion's League fantasy players and told them soccer is boring. At the very least, you can expect your opinion will be called into question and your ignorance will be the first item on the impromptu agenda. And that's completely rational. You can't have a reasonable basis of critique for raiding if you've only been level 18; you aren't even STL or KV level at that point. That's before you even get into the content of the criticism, which largely doesn't make sense in the context of Wildstar's group content. For example, nobody cares a lick about meters until, maybe, you're raiding, and even then they mean almost nothing when people are swapping in and out of support and CC roles. So yes, people are going to show up and correct what they see as misinformation. This is a game forum. Knowledgeable game posters will make sure first time visitors who read this thread first are made aware that the community largely believes it to be misleading. | |} ---- Well to add to this, the Eldan lab facilities also ave built in living quarters omnicore leads me to believe that there are also areas inside the planet between he outer shell and inner core that we haven't seen, but that's jsut me There are various rooms behind the windows in the facilities that have stuff like bedrooms and such. Anyway in response to the OP Dominion can be a bit rough lower levels, but a great way to fix grouping is to use the custom channels that many players use to form groups. IF you're capable of doing it type "/chjoin Entitylfm". I have found that a lot of people use the channel compared to the queue system and it's been easier to make groups for me as i level alts exile and dominion side using hose channels. However as you may be on a trial I'm not sure if you can, but doesn't hurt to try joining. In regard to roles to play, as some have advised try the level 20 dungeons at least first as well as the adventures if you haven't already. Although Wildstar uses holy trinity, the DPS role isn't as black and white and can be more elaborate than just going for highest damage output. The first dungeon is a bit more of a tutorial to say "This is the fundamentals" and then after that it gets more into the entire group working as a team doing CC, buffs, etc. Stormtalon's lair I feel is very much more about execution than pumping out numbers and I think you'll enjoy it. | |} ---- That's what I was thinking... | |} ---- ---- I would be all for that.... I think we are in the minority, though. The dungeons are hard enough when they are killing DPS and still allowing people to squeeze through. In vets, you can tolerate maybe one DPS biting the dust, but in fights like Mordechai in SC, it's not often a single tank and a healer can down him if the DPS can't double-dutch. | |} ---- ONLY in the case where some DPS outgear the instance. When everyone is appropriately geared, it is very hard/impossible to carry a bad dps through (depending on the dungeon). SC and KV are probably doable because there aren't enrage timers, but you simply won't get Stormtalon or Reyna down if you have the gear dungeons are tuned for and someone isn't doing his/her part. I remember wiping plenty on Stormtalon because we couldn't meet the DPS check and one DPS died. These days, though, usually there is someone who is OP in the group enough to carry an undergeared DPS. No, but it's definitely doable with a single on-the-ball DPS and tank and healer, if they call can stay alive. There is a soft enrage on Mordachi (too many turrets), but even an average geared single DPS should be able to beat that. Which isn't the case on Stormtalon, unless the lone DPS way outgears the place. | |} ---- ---- I have actually done this, but it takes awhile and I would have rathered that more DPS lived. We ended up in the third phase with just myself (tank) and a healer and we really didn't want to go again so ... death by Particle Ejector. As far as DPS not having an important role, I would argue to the contrary, at least through GA content that I've seen. All fights stress everyone's ability to not simply perform their base role, but be flexible as well and manage role and mechanics at the same time. Additionally we have no failure mitigation baked into classes. If someone dies, it can absolutely mean a wipe. In Kuralak you may have just caused a death cascade. X-89, depending on the manner of death there's plenty of ways to take people along with you, or to make life painful for the survivors. Phage Maw, depends on strategy, but we tend to go with a 2nd phase burn, so losing one or more DPS means we don't do enough damage. Or losing someone on the bombs may mean the timing gets off. Prototypes is a bit more forgiving. Convergence a death can mean a lost interrupt. Ohmna... so many things that need to get done. The only time a DPS meter matters is when we fail at an encounter and it's just one of the many factors that go into dissection of the failure. Did we not hit a performance threshold? Were we in a phase too long and strained mitigation and healing too much? Was there a mechanic not satisfactorily adapted to? Timing? Positioning? Damage can be a very challenging role when all is said and done. Anyhow, probably enough said. I think a "buff" role could be an interesting addition, particularly with Wildstar's dual-role system. In past implementations, the main criticism I have heard for that role is that it's somewhat limiting in large groups (in that you don't need too many of them). Since we have the potential to completely switch role at a couple of mouseclicks (I <3 Vincebuilds) having a class that could take on that role might be interesting. However I think it has to be baked in at a low level. With class devs opening up class provided buffs to a lot more people (crit aura, power link, etc) it seems like a specific buffer role might be superfluous. Interesting stuff to think about though. I love design. | |} ---- ---- Sadly i can say your dislikes l isted were fairly unique as far as Cons go that i have seen listed since the game launched. The holy trinity is just a fact in mmos unless you play a shooter mmo or another less popular genre of mmo. I would never play an mmo without it. GW2? nope.. never. Epeen? uh..haha ur playing an online game... I honestly find the desperation of the community wanting more players to enforce small epeens. If you think this is bad u better quit playing online :/ just sayin. I didnt bother reading anything about 20 man raiding.. to me it sounds like u were hoping this was GW2. moderator edit: content imo they are.... I don't normally carry interrupts as a healer. Bad dps are really bad... but id rather have bad dps that CC,Stun, CCbreak, and don't stand in things then an uber dps machine that stands in everything and stuns nothing. I literally feel inclined to let them die or boot them. Dps are extremely necessary... think about that statement. How many healers do you need at any given time in a raid? 4??? at max and that's if you don't already know the fight or out gear it. Dps almost NEVER get replaced unless they are horrid. However, of those that get replaced its almost never those who do the interrupts and jobs etc that healers just cant often do.. Same with tanks.. I don't even wanna tank in this game because it looks go# D1MN boring. How many dps have to make a healing/tanking off spec? probably not many but I am willing to bet at least 90% of healers and tanks have dps off specs. S#it don't get done without dps :) The thing ppl forget is the fact that there is a lack of tanks queuing so there is an artificial value on tanks. Edited April 23, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- While I don't agree with most of the criticism, if the first zone of a game doesn't pull you in to try more you've done something wrong. Otherwise no point in the free trials. | |} ---- I agree- kind of. Problem with an mmo is that a lot of people play it for the deep features that aren't really going to be available in the first zone because you'd be driving away people just getting their feet wet. A lot of the criticism he had was of deeper elements he hadn't gotten the opportunity to try. That being said, WTB first zone raids :D Well, I guess I did this to myself- LOL Last night went for a "quick" STL run and we decided to pug someone. I didn't realize until about Aethros that he had 1500 AP and I (as the tank) was doing more damage than him. I was too nice, probably, because we carried him the rest of the way, but our appropriately geared DPS still aren't great at the eye phase (two slingers who can't use a CC break and still struggle with the confuse) + MR PVP EPICS ended up with a total run of 1.5 hrs. Yuck. (He eventually quit and I brought in a warrior from my guild). I need to start checking pugs at the door I guess. | |} ---- Why should a game become engaging only after 10-20-30 hours of gameplay? You realise how ridiculous that is, right? And on top of that, MOST PEOPLE who played this game quit or were turned off by the art style/gameplay/ui/the grindiness of the game/whatever without even setting foot in a dungeon. Many people make their judgement relating to whether they'll keep playing a game within the first 10-20 levels of playing, so if it's not engaging (and in Wildstar's case, it isn't) then a lot of people won't keep playing. If they made it so far that they did set foot in a dungeon, they most likely got obliterated. NOW, you have a situation where you just will not ever get a low level *anything* to pop anyway, even if you do want to run them. So he has lots of valid points. This game is dead and I'm sick to *cupcake*ing death of people saying 'it's a good game'. It's obviously NOT a good game if the majority of people who have played it have left it. | |} ---- http://i.imgur.com/Tb85Kxm.jpg | |} ---- ---- I didn't play WoW when it first came out, so I don't know what makes this is a WoW clone? Elaborate? Also, it's still in General Discussion, AFAIK it was never moved. | |} ---- Funny i feel quite the opposite. Also considering there is quite a lot of WoW dev's from Vanilla and TBC era here, its bound to have that feel. | |} ---- Thread not in off topic, there were no WoW clones in 2000ish because WoW didn't exist until the end of 2004. He's talking about the fact that it's got quests, equipment, monsters, skills, holy trinity in dungeons, that kind of thing. Young people seem to think any game with these attributes is a clone of WoW because apparently that's the only MMO they've ever played. | |} ---- That is NOT what I said. You can hit your first instanced group content at level 6. But yeah, if you want a challenge, you are going to have to work up to it. People complain about the dungeons being too hard when there are two shiphands, a learning dungeon, and an adventure all before you get to the first real challenge (Stormtalon 20), and now you have people complaining that all of that isn't exciting enough. This game has a lot of different content for a lot of different players. For me, it was pretty dang engaging right away (though I'll admit, when I hit Stormtalon this game went from a kind of fun division to "OMG THIS IS AMAZING!!1!!!11!1" I think you have no idea why people quit. Clearly not for you then. Because for many of us (and I'm seeing more every day) think it's a fantastic game. I think you'd probably have to elaborate on this a bit. Worst case, it's an evolved (rather than cloned) WoW because I could never go back after experiencing the combat and fight designs in this game. I agree that it carries on a lot of the same ideas as WoW in terms of how the game progresses, but for the things *I* value, this game is superior in every way. | |} ---- You just described a lot of RPGs(not just MMORPGs) that came before WoW :P Heck, you even just described D&D :o | |} ---- Dungeon and Dragons was totally a WoW Clone! | |} ---- ---- Excuse me? Ultima Online on 800*600 pixels was amazing back in the day. | |} ---- ---- OT: But this reminded me of people saying that the LOTR movies were ripping off Wheel of Time when they came out . . . | |} ---- | |} ---- My game in 2000 "ish" was.... | |} ---- Woah, wait now. WoW was very casual when it came out. Considering it's contemporaneous with EVE Online and FFXI, WoW was a VERY casual option. Maybe now, looking back, we'd cry about attunement and having to grind up a fire set for MC, but back then? I played WoW and FFXI, and it's amazing how many chuckles the latter had talking about how easy the former was to get things done. | |} ---- It was definitely a more casual option at the time... but it definitely wouldn't be viewed as casual in today's space. If some of these ppl played FFXI, early EQ, or UO (insert other early MMO's here) their heads would explode. | |} ---- Wow Only got casual after the first 6 patches were released. Before that it was an insane grind fest, incomplete zones and brutal requirements to clear the raids. | |} ---- I would love a proper "buff" game play. I would play that, but how useful it will be in 5 mans is something of a very different matter. Rift has the Support role, and it works well in raids, but in dungeons, its pretty useless. So pretty much what makes WoW...WoW? You do know WoW was a direct clone of EQ (but what did EQ clone, or was it the first?) Whats next, you will say CoD was a direct copy of Doom? | |} ---- Oh yeah. I can hear the screams already of those dying in SWG or FFXI and losing their precious farmed experience. | |} ---- Oh yeah, level capped players having to group into a five man and grind experience so that when we would do progression we wouldn't be deleveled and lose our cap level abilities. Now that's a raid cap on the night Not that you had too many tries when you'd be fighting bosses for half an hour or so.. | |} ---- ----